Los Cuatro Dragones Legendarios
by nalu1234
Summary: Tras los sucedido en el imperio Xing el rumor del regreso de los Guerreros Dragones es mucho mas famoso y despierta el interés de varias personas en el reino de Kouka, entre ellas personas ricas, bandidos, religiosos, simples ciudadanos o incluso algunos lideres de tribus o el mismísimo rey Soo Won.
1. Prologo

Tras los sucedido en el imperio Xing el rumor del regreso de los Guerreros Dragones es mucho mas famoso y despierta el interés de varias personas en el reino de Kouka, entre ellas personas ricas, bandidos, religiosos, simples ciudadanos o incluso algunos lideres de tribus o el mismísimo rey Soo Won. El poder y las habilidades de los guerreros Dragón quienes sirven a una hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos parecida al legendario rey Hiryuu son vistos como armas de guerra para algunas personas y peligro para otras personas pero sobretodo se rumorea entre todo el país de Kouka que el retorno de los cuatro guerreros dragones junto a la doncella de cabello rojizo pueda significar el inicio de una posible guerra.

 **PROLOGO**

Dentro de una taberna vieja en Kuuto y una gran cantidad de hombres borrachos y juerguistas se reían y apostaban cartas mientras bebían y comían pero entre ellos salió un tema que llamo la atención de todos en la taberna.

\- Escuchasteis de lo sucedido en el imperio Xing?. Dijo un hombre de aspecto severo y voz muy ronca llamando la atención de muchos en la taberna.

\- Hablas del declarado de paz entre el imperio Xing y el nuestro? Pues claro, lo sabe todo el mundo idiota. Respondió desde la otra punta de la taberna otro hombre que se encontraba medio borracho.

\- No es eso idiota! Mucha gente que estuvo un tiempo en el imperio Xing hace unas semanas dijeron que los cuatro dragones legendarios se encontraban allí! Dijeron que entraron en conflicto con dos de las cinco estrellas del imperio y fueron arrestados sin oponer resistencia. Dijo el hombre con voz ronca dejando un silencio algo tenso dentro de la taberna durante unos segundos.

\- Es cierto, yo también he escuchado hablar de ello pero dijeron que los cuatro dragones legendarios al parecer no pelearon y que uno de ellos poseía una mano mas grande que una persona y que parecía la mano de un monstruo. Dijo otro hombre que decidió decir algo.

\- Y que otro de los cuatro dragones legendarios fue gravemente herido pero su herida desapareció en unos segundos. Dijo otro hombre.

\- Entonces esos rumores de hace unas semanas sobre que los cuatro dragones legendarios habían aparecido eran ciertos?!. Dijo otro hombre sorprendido causando que varias personas empezaran a murmurar entre ellos con cara tensa.

\- Pero si eso es cierto entonces siguen cautivos en el imperio Xing?. Cuestionó un hombre algo viajo con curiosidad.

\- Al parecer no, fueron liberados hace unos días, unos amigos míos los vieron desde lo lejos partiendo del castillo del imperio Xing junto a una mujer de cabello rojizo. Dijo el hombre de voz ronca.

\- La mujer de cabello rojizo a la que protegen los dragones?! la que se rumorea que puede ser el antiguo rey Hiryuu?!. Exclamó otro escupiendo la bebida que tenía en la boca de la sorpresa.

Todos guardaron silencio tras esas palabras para empezar a murmurar entre ellos.

 _Mientras el castillo Hiryuu..._

Soo Won miraba fijamente ciertos documentos con una expresión severa y descontenta y eso se debía a que su plan de enfrentar el imperio Xing se había visto frustrado por culpa de cierta chica y sus guerreros Dragones. Esa chica había convencido tanto a la tribu del agua como a la del fuego para que no participasen en la guerra y la tribu del viento había renunciado también a participar.

\- Yona... me estás causando muchos problemas... me está siendo muy complicado el no poner precio por tu cabeza. Se dijo a si mismo mirando fijamente los documentos que sostenía.

Documentos que contenían toda la información sobre los cuatro guerreros legendarios que protegían a Yona junto a varias noticias sobre ellos.

\- En verdad son los guerreros Dragones legendarios?. Cuestionó el consejero del rey Kye-Sook con expresión tensa y nerviosa en una esquina de la sala mirando fijamente los documentos.

\- Si, no me cabe duda. Le respondió el rey sin apartar la mirada de los documentos. - Yo mismo toque la garra del Hakuryuu.

El consejero real se puso todavía mas nervioso ante la noticia. - Según los rumores protegen a la princesa.

\- No solo la protegen, según la leyenda los guerreros dragones protegen y sirven al rey Hiryuu. Dijo Soo Won frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cierto, pero el rey Hiryuu murió hace miles de años y hasta ahora todo esto se creía un mito, porque han aparecido ahora? y porque protegen a la princesa?. Dijo el consejero algo perdido en todo esto.

\- Según la leyenda el rey Hiryuu poseía una larga melena rojiza, al igual que la princesa. Respondió el rey mirando fijamente al consejero quien todavía no entendía a donde quería llegar. - La princesa también tiene el cabello rojizo no?

\- Me estás diciendo que la están protegiendo solo porque tiene el mismo cabello que su rey?. Respondió Kye-Sook empezando a atar cavos.

\- No creo que sea solo por eso Kye-Soon, de verdad crees que unos guerreros legendarios que poseen sangre de los dioses dragones corriendo por sus venas protegerían a una mujer corriente solo porque su cabello les recuerda a la del rey Hiryuu?. Respondió Soo Won con una expresión cada vez mas tensa en el rostro. - Si toda la leyenda es cierta, creo que la princesa Yona en verdad puede ser el rey Hiryuu.

El consejero se mostró muy blanco y sorprendido ante la respuesta de su rey.

\- Majestad, con el mas debido respeto pero en verdad crees posible que la princesa Yona es algo así como la reencarnación del Rey Hiryuu?. Preguntó el consejero sin saber si creer las palabras de su rey o pensar que era una simple tontería ya que Soo Won era una persona muy inteligente y sensata.

\- Estoy muy seguro de lo que hablo Kye-Soon, estos documentos son información relatada por cientos de personas que han visto las habilidades y la fuerza de los guerreros con sus propios ojos y te aseguro que es algo de lo que preocuparse. Dijo el rey levantándose y acercándose hacia el nervioso consejero. - Pero no son solo las habilidades extraordinarias y la fuerza de los dragones lo que me preocupa, lo que en verdad me preocupa es que ellos siguen fielmente a la princesa Yona, la misma cuyo padre fue asesinado por mis propias manos.

El consejero al darse cuenta de la situación recordó con pánico como el había sido participe del intento de asesinato hacia la princesa y de repente juró verse a si mismo frente a las miradas amenazantes de cuatro furiosos dragones.

El rey vió como el consejero se paralizó del terror y empezó a temblar asustado. - Convoca a los lideres de las tribus urgentemente.


	2. Capitulo 1: Lealtad

**Capitulo 1. Lealtad**

Los cuatro lideres de las tribus de Houka se encontraban reunidos en una gran sala de reuniones del bello castillo Hiryu mientras hablaban entre ellos sobre esta supuesta y urgente reunión que convocó hace unos días atrás el rey Soo Won. Todo sonido se silencio en la sala en cuanto este entró por la puerta acompañado por su leal consejero y jefe de Estado Kye-Sook y por el general Joo-Doh.

Tras notar el ambiente tenso que traían los tres todos los lideres guardaron silencio algo tensos por la mirada severa que traía el rey y el general mientras que el consejero mantenía una mirada mas bien preocupada y nerviosa.

\- Antes que nada pido disculpas por las molestias que os a supuesto a todos el haber venido aquí. Empezó a hablar el rey sin apartar la mirada de los cuatro lideres. - Pero la situación en verdad es urgente.

\- Su majestad antes que nada permitame el disculparme por haberme negado en apoyarle en la guerra contra el imperio Xing. Dijo el líder de la tribu del fuego Kan Kyo-Ga agachando la mirada. - Pero por favor comprenda que en la tribu del fuego la leyenda de Hiryu y sus cuatro guerreros dragones es algo muy importante y tras descubrir que el imperio Xing mantenía presos a los que posiblemente en verdad fueran aquellos guerreros... no podía ponerme en contra de la religión de mi país majestad.

\- No te preocupes Kan Kyo-Ga, no os he reunido para echaros en cara todo aquello, además entiendo tus motivos por el que te hayas declarado neutral en esta guerra, hubiera sido un sacrilegio en vuestra tribu el haber participado en esa guerra condenando así a los cuatro legendarios dragones. Dijo Soo Won con voz amable ignorando la mirada descontenta de su consejero y su general por sus palabras.

\- Entonces porque hemos sido reunidos su majestad? Otra guerra?. Preguntó el líder de la tribu del viento con pose aburrida y algo rebelde molestando al general Joo-Doh quien se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Os he reunido para hablar de la llegada de los cuatro dragones legendarios y lo que esto aportará de ahora en adelante a nuestro país. Dijo Soo Won llamando la curiosidad de todos en la sala. - Todo el país habla del regreso de estos cuatro guerreros junto a la mujer de cabellos rojizos que los lidera, como supongo que ya todos sabréis esta mujer es la princesa Yona, hija del anterior rey Il.

El líder del clan del viento frunció algo el ceño ante la mención de la señorita Yona en la boca del rey pero todos los demás se mantuvieron expectantes y callados.

\- Yo mismo estuve frente a dos de los cuatro guerreros legendarios y hable con uno de ellos, el Hakuryuu, y me dijo que protegían y servían a la princesa Yona a la que de alguna manera la relacionaban con su rey Hiryu. - Continuó relatando el rey. - Y he llegado a la conclusión de que es muy posible de que la princesa Yona sea la reencarnación del legendario rey Hiryu.

Las ultimas palabras del rey trajeron un montón de exclamaciones de sorpresa a lo largo de la sala y absolutamente todos los lideres se quedaron por primera vez muy sorprendidos y sin palabras por lo que el rey continuó hablando.

\- Comprendo que es algo muy difícil de creer pero son demasiadas evidencias; el curioso color del cabello de la princesa Yona del que ninguno de sus parientes ni siquiera los mas lejanos poseían, la aparición de los cuatro guerreros legendarios y sus evidentes habilidades y poderes y sus empeños por seguir y proteger a Yona.

Todos empezaron a pensar en las palabras del rey y en verdad se empezaron a plantear esa posibilidad que parecía imposible de creer.

\- Yo mismo vi como la garra de ese monstruo blanco crecía, después de ver eso pensé que no me sorprendería nada pero esto... . Dijo el líder del imperio del agua Ann Joon-Gi.

\- No se si es cierto eso de la reencarnación pero Esos cuatro tipos en verdad son muy fuertes y si en verdad están sirviendo a la princesa eso deja en peligro su corona majestad. Dijo el líder de la tribu de la tierra Lee Geun- Tae. -Sin mencionar que también es acompañada por la bestia del trueno.

Soo Won frunció algo mas el ceño ante la mención de su antiguo mejor amigo y actual enemigo pero lo dejó pasar.

\- Tengo un informe sobre cada uno de los cuatro guerreros legendarios y sus poderes y habilidades, todos estos documentos has sido sacados del testimonio de varias victimas de estos guerreros y de ciudadanos que los vieron en acción por lo tanto todo lo que contaré de ellos es real, por mucho que algunas cosas cuesten de creer. Dijo el rey para que segundos mas tarde el consejero le tendiese unos documentos.

\- En primer lugar tenemos al Hakuryuu cuyo nombre al parecer es Kija. - Dijo el el rey mostrando en uno de los folios de los documentos una imagen muy bien dibujada del rostro serio del dragón blanco. - Efectivamente y como cuenta la leyenda Su poder reside en su mano derecha. Este poder permite agrandar de tamaño su mano a voluntad, logrando acabar con todo lo que esté a su paso. Aun en su forma normal, su mano posee una fuerza diez veces superior a la de un humano normal.

Todos guardaron silencio ante la explicación del rey levemente sorprendidos ya que todo el país hablaba de la gran garra y del poder que se había visto en el Hakuryuu.

\- Después tenemos al Ryokuryuu, su nombre es Jae Ha, Jae-Ha posee el poder del dragón en la pierna derecha. Su poder le permite saltar a largas distancias que hace que parezca que puede volar. También hace su pierna increíblemente fuerte y letal cuando lo usa para patear y También es muy hábil con las cuchillas kunai que puede lanzar múltiples kunais a la vez. Cuando se despliega desde arriba, hace parecer una lluvia de cuchillas kunai. Terminó de contar Soo Won mostrando también una imagen dibujada del rostro algo engreído de Jae Ha.

\- Parece un adversario complicado. Murmuró con curiosidad el líder de la tribu del viento.

\- Les advierto que las habilidades de los que vienen a continuación son las mas increíbles de creer y posiblemente estos dos últimos en cierta manera sean los mas peligrosos. Advirtió Soo Won a lo que todos prestaron incluso mas atención a sus palabras.

\- Tal vez conozcáis algo de las habilidades del Seiryuu. Empezó a hablar el rey mostrando un dibujo de Shin-Ah y siendo cortado por el Lee Geun-Tae.

\- Ese es el que tiene algún poder relacionado con los ojos no?. Preguntó este con curiosidad a lo que el rey asintió sin molestarse por la intromisión del líder de la tierra.

\- También dicen que los ojos del Seiryuu son los mas hermosos del planeta. Acordó el líder de la tribu del viento. - O eso dicen.

\- Si, pero al parecer es una habilidad muy peligrosa. Dijo el rey. - El Seiryuu cuyo nombre es Shin-Ah tiene la capacidad de ver a largas distancias y tiene también una habilidad sobre paralizar a la gente cuando mira directamente a los ojos. Sus víctimas son luego objeto de alucinaciones fatales. En casos extremos, puede causar el paro de los latidos de su corazón.

\- C-como?!. Dijo muy sorprendido Lee Geun-Tae mientras que los demás lideres se quedaron sin palabras tras conocer la habilidad del dragón azul.

\- Al parecer el Seiryuu utiliza esta habilidad solo en caso extremo o cuando se enoja mucho, normalmente lleva o bien una mascara o una venda cubriendo sus ojos, los bandidos que relataron todo esto al parecer hirieron y intentaron secuestras a la princesa y fueron victimas de la furia de la mirada del Seiryuu. Terminó de contar el rey.

\- Y pensar que ese tío tenia esta habilidad tan peligrosa... . Murmuró por lo bajo el líder de la tribu del agua recordando cuando el dragón azul apareció mientras apuntaba con una flecha al dragón blanco.

\- Y finalmente está Ouryuu también llamado Zeno. - Volvió a tomar la palabra el rey. - La habilidad de este ultimo si se mira de cierta forma puede llegar a ser incluso mas peligrosa que la del Seiryuu. - Dijo el rey para después mostrar en un folio el rostro dibujado de Zeno quien salía muy bien retratado pero con un rostro infantil e inocente.

\- Ese crío es Ouryuu?! y dices que es tan peligroso?!. Dijo el joven líder del clan del viento alzando una ceja.

\- También tuve el honor de conocer al joven Ouryuu y ciertamente a simple vista es como un niño pequeño pero no hay que dejarse engañar de su apariencia, el poder de este ultimo dragón es muy peligroso. Dijo el rey para después empezar a leer los informes de Zeno con el ceño fruncido. - El Ouryuu a simple vista tiene un aspecto delgado y bajito y muy poco musculoso y ciertamente al parecer tiene poca fuerza pero tiene el poder de regenerarse y el de la inmortalidad.

\- C-COMo?!. Gritaron esta vez todo los presentes incluidos el general y el consejero que no habían escuchado sobre esto ultimo.

\- Efectivamente, los informes son contados por soldados del imperio Sei quienes se enfrentaron al Ouryuu cuando intentaron llevarse a la princesa, según los soldados le apuñalaron en el corazón pero segundos mas tarde no tenía ni un corte en el pecho, le cortaron los dos brazos y uno de los brazos después de caer en el suelo agarro una espada y apuñaló a un soldado, poco después los brazos volvieron a estar en el cuerpo del Ouryuu, cuando este empezó a atacar le apuñalaron varias veces y incluso le cortaron la cabeza y efectivamente en unos segundos las heridas de apuñaladas desaparecieron y la cabeza volvió a estar pegada en el cuerpo. - Terminó de leer el rey para descubrir que todos los presentes se encontraban mas blancos que el papel y sin poder murmurar una palabra así que siguió contando. - Y eso no es todo, después de regenerarse varias veces su piel adoptó la apariencia de un tono amarillo parecidas a escamas de dragón y su cuerpo se volvió mas duro que el acero.- Terminó de contar el rey mas los presentes seguían sin poder pronunciar palabras, incluso el líder de la tribu del fuego quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado abría la boca y la cerraba repetidamente como un pez pero sin soltar palabras.

\- E-eso es imposible. Dijo al fin el general Joo-Doh muy impactado y con sudor frió. - Ese crío es un monstruo inmortal que puede regenerarse y transformas su piel en acero!?

\- Como ya dije antes general a pesar de su aspecto es un temible adversario. Dijo el rey.

\- P-pero ese tío en caso de guerra, como se podría matar?. Dijo aun muy impactado el líder de la tribu de la tierra.

\- Por eso es tan peligroso Lee Geun-Tae, según la leyenda el Ouryuu nació para ser el escudo del rey Hiryu, El Ouryuu no puede morir así que enfrentarse a el es un suicidio, no importa que tan fuerte seas, le puede llevar muchas regeneraciones y minutos pero al final acabará matándote. Terminó de contar el rey dejando los documentos en una mesa.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos diez minutos cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el líder del clan del fuego decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Y que propone su majestad con todo esto?. Preguntó algo nervioso temiendo de que este decidiera que todas las tribus los ataquen.

\- Como ya dije antes enfrentarse a ellos seria inútil, podrían pelear todas las tribus y posiblemente podríamos lograr acabar con algunos de ellos pero la gran mayoría de los soldados terminarían muertos por los guerreros dragones y por la bestia del trueno y los pocos que quedasen serian victimas de la furia del Ouryuu. Dijo el rey.

\- Ese Ouryuu es una molestia. Gruñó el consejero real. - No podríamos capturar y encerar a este cuando bajara la guardia?

\- Seria una opción pero se que a pesar de su aspecto es muy inteligente, si lo encerramos encontrara la forma de herirse a si mismo, regenerarse y escapar utilizando su cuerpo de acero. Dijo el rey. - Lo que propongo es hacer un acuerdo con ellos.

\- Ciertamente en caso de guerra serían muy útiles. Dijo el consejero estando de acuerdo. - Si les ofreciéramos dinero...

\- No aceptarán. - Dijo el rey. - Ellos siguen lealmente y sirven a la princesa Yona.

\- Entonces intentará ponerse en contacto con la princesa Yona?. Preguntó el líder de la tribu de la tierra alzando una ceja.

\- Por ahora no haré nada, les cuento todo esto porque es posible que el imperio Kai nos declare la guerra pronto y el imperio Xing lo mismo, A mi no me escucharan ya que no tengo nada que ofrecerles pero si os escuchan a alguno de vosotros y cuando entremos en guerra ganamos, muchas tierras del imperio conquistado serian vuestras.

* * *

 _Tres días después y en el poblado de Saika ( Aldea de la tribu del fuego)_

El consejero real y ministro de estado Kye-Sook se encontraba escondido en un delgado callejón ocultando su identidad en una oscura capa de mala calidad para intentar pasar desapercibido junto al general Joo-Doh que vestía igual que el y otros guardias reales.

\- Estás seguro de que esos monstruos se encuentran aquí general Joo-Doh?. Preguntó Kye-Sook alzando una ceja y manteniendo su cara oculta tras la capa sintiéndose avergonzado de estar en esos tugurios.

\- Hace dos horas nos informaron de que uno de los cuatro dragones se encontraba vagando por aquí junto a un niño que al parecer acompaña al grupo de la princesa Yona y los cuatro dragones, parecía que estaban buscando provisiones. Aseguró el general seriamente buscando con la mirada.

\- Cual de los cuatro dragones era?. Cuestionó el ministro sin dejar de cubrir su rostro.

\- El Ouryuu. Respondió el general como si nada asustando al ministro.

\- El Ouryuu?! Pero ese no es el inmortal que regenera su cuerpo y se vuelve de acero?!, Según su majestad es el mas peligroso de todos. Dijo nervioso el ministro mirando a todos lados temiendo de que apareciera ese monstruo.

\- En mi opinión es peor el Seiryuu, además el Ouryuu solo se vuelve fuerte si es gravemente herido. Respondió el general serenamente.

El ministro iba a responder cuando una voz alegre y infantil destacó entre los murmullos de los ciudadanos de la ciudad.

\- Muchacho! Deje a Zeno comprar esos dulces, seguro que a la señorita le gustaran. Dijo una voz alegre y infantil llamando la atención del ministro y del general quienes inmediatamente localizaron al Ouryuu quien babeaba viendo unos dulces que vendía una anciana junto a un muchacho que lo miraba con desaprobación.

\- Cállate Zeno! No tenemos suficiente dinero como para desperdiciarlo todo en dulces! tenemos que comprar lo imprescindible. Respondió malhumorado el chico ignorando el puchero de Zeno.

\- En serio ese crío es un famoso guerrero dragón legendario? Cuesta de creer. Murmuró por lo bajo el ministro.

El general Joo-Doh iba a responder cuando de repente el Ouryuu giró su mirada hacia donde se encontraban ellos poniéndolos tensos y causando que se escondieran todavía mas. La mirada del Ouryuu era calculadora y curiosa y los dos hombres se preguntaron como podría haberlos notado a tanta distancia y rodeados de tantas personas.

Cuando pensaron que iba a acercarse a ellos simplemente optó por ignorarlos y siguió hablando con el otro chico con aquella faceta infantil y inocente como si no los hubiera visto.

\- Nos ha ignorado por completo. Murmuró el general con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

\- Seguramente nos vio como simples plebeyos y nos ignoró. Dijo orgulloso el ministro no queriendo pensar que a pesar de reconocerlo optó por ignorarlo.

Cuando los dos volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacia donde hacía unos segundos se encontraba el Ouryuu los dos ahogaron un grito al ver que no estaba y empezaron a mirar por todos lados cuando una alegre voz sonó en sus espaldas.

\- Buenos días señores!.

Tanto el guardia como el ministro y algunos guardias que los acompañaban alzaron la mirada y se asustaron al ver al alegre rubio sentado sobre un muro sonriendo con confianza y comiendo unos dulces que al parecer había logrado convencer al chico para que se los comprara.

Inmediatamente los guardias y Joo-Doh apuntaron al rubio con las armas en estado de alerta sorprendidos de la repentina aparición del Ouryuu ya que ni siquiera lo habían escuchado venir.

\- Tdanquilos, Neno dolo quidiera daber porque deguis a deno (Tranquilos, Zeno solo quisiera saber porque seguís a Zeno) . Dijo el rubio sin dejar de masticar por lo que todos los presentes lo observaron con una gota en la frente.

\- Habla bien maleducado, estás frente al ministro de estado Kye-Sook y ante el gran general Joo-Doh!. Dijo molesto uno de los guardias que lo amenazaban con una lanza.

\- Vosotros sois mas maleducados, me amenazáis con armas sin que os haya hecho nada. Dijo Zeno enseñándole la lengua al guardia.

El guardia gruñó molesto dispuesto a atacarlo pero fue detenido por el general Joo-Doh cuando este le agarro el brazo sin apartar la mirada de Zeno. - No te molestes, herirlo sería una perdida de tiempo, no es así joven Ouryuu?. Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Zeno.

Ante las palabras del general, Zeno solo sonrió como si le hubieran contado un chiste. - Así que la habilidad de Zeno ya no es un secreto no? Supuse que con lo famosos que somos ahora en el país no tardaría en correrse la voz de la habilidad de Zeno. - Dijo Zeno sin dejar de sonreír. - Y bien, que es lo que quieren ustedes de este Ouryuu?.

\- Veo que el rey tenía razón, a pesar de las apariencias el Ouryuu es mas inteligente de lo que aparenta. Dijo divertido y por lo bajo el ministro.

\- Gracias por el cumplido. Dijo sonriendo Zeno un poco avergonzado a lo que todos los guardias murmuraron un "no es un cumplido" con cansancio.

\- Iré al grano joven Ouryuu, nos gustaría formar una alianza con usted y con sus compañeros dragones. Dijo el ministro sacando de dentro de su capa un gran saco lleno de oro bajo la mirada inexpresiva de que adoptó Zeno ante las palabras del ministro. - Esta bolsa tiene mas de quinientas monedas de oro y si se une a nosotros le esperan otras cien bolsas como esta y lo mismo para sus compañeros. - Dijo el ministro con una sonrisa confiada tendiéndole la bolsa a Zeno a lo que este la agarró para mirarla fijamente. - Solo deseamos que a cambio se alíe con nosotros en caso de guerra, que me dice?.

Zeno guardó segundos mirando la bolsa con pereza para que que en un instante su mirada cambiase de pereza a ira por lo que lanzó con repulsión la bolsa llena de oro contra el suelo causando que todos retrocedieran asustados y volvieran a apuntarle con las lanzas asustados cuando este bajo de un salto del muro pisando la bolsa en el acto y mirando al ministro con mucha ira.

\- Odio aquellos que menosprecian la lealtad de Zeno y de sus compañeros dragones. - Dijo Zeno ignorando que le estaban apuntando con lanzas para acercarse lentamente hacia el ministro. - No puedo hablar en el nombre de los demás pero el Ouryuu preferiría ser descuartizado mil veces antes que traicionar a su princesa para aliarse con aquellos que intentaron asesinarla en su momento. - Terminó de decir Zeno hasta pararse en frente del ministro ignorando que ahora tuviera seis lanzas tocándole se forma amenazadora la espalda y un cuchillo en su cuello sujetado por el general Joo-Doh.

El ministro tragó saliva nervioso ante la fría y salvaje mirada azulada del joven dragón que le provocaba una terrible sensación de peligro y de muerte por todo el cuerpo.

\- Puede intentar utilizar el mismo truco si quiere con el resto de mis compañeros pero le aseguro que ellos no actuarían como yo, seguramente directamente le mataran. Dijo Zeno ignorando la pequeña punzada de dolor que sintió en el cuello cuando el general Joo-Doh apretó un poco mas el filo de su espada en su cuello.

\- Quite el filo de su espada de mi cuello señor general, si a escuchado acerca de mis poderes sabrá quienes terminaran muertos si empieza aquí una pelea mientras que Zeno no tendrá ni un solo rasguño. Dijo Zeno dirigiendo su mirada al general quien después de titubear un poco decidió retirarse a regañadientes al igual que el resto de los guardias.

\- Y una cosa mas. Dijo Zeno para darse la vuelta segundos después de que iniciase su marcha. - Zeno no tiene intenciones de cobrar venganza por lo que el reino le hizo a la señorita pero digan-le al señorito rey un mensaje de mi parte. - Dijo Zeno mirando al general y al ministro con mucha seriedad.

\- No se acerque a la señorita si no quiere que la ira de los dragones legendarios caiga sobre su reinado y ruege a los dioses que la señorita al final no decida cobrar venganza y recuperar el trono que legítimamente le pertenece porque ni las tribus de Kouka ni los dioses le salvaran de su letal destino.

Y tras esas palabras el Ouryuu saltó con elegancia hacía el mismo muro en donde había permanecido sentado minutos antes y desapareció.

 **Advierto que este fanfic no tendrá prácticamente nada de romance, lo que mas me gusta de este anime es el fuerte vinculo que parecen tener Yona y sus dragones y en ello me centrare, además, si saco mas partido a Zeno es porque es mi personaje favorito pero intentare destacar al resto de los personajes por igual.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Famosos

**Capitulo 2. Famosos**

En las afueras de la aldea de Saika se encontraban ciertos personajes acampados esperando la llegada de cierto dragón amarillo quien había salido junto a cierto muchacho llamado Yoon a comprar alimentos pero al parecer había logrado despistar a Yoon para irse a hacer a saber que cosa.

\- Maldito Zeno! Accedo a comprarle esos dulces y me deja tirado! Cuando venga se va a enterar!. Dijo Yoon muy molesta crujiendo sus puños dando a entender que al pobre Zeno le iba a caer una buena.

\- No es muy común de Zeno el irse sin avisar, tal vez le haya pasado algo. Murmuró preocupada una hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos mejor conocida como Yona siendo detenida por un hermoso joven de blanca cabellera.

\- No se preocupe princesa, Zeno ya se dirige hacia aquí. Dijo Kija sonriendo para tranquilizar así a la chica. - Míralo por allí viene!. Dijo alegre señalando a lo lejos del camino donde se veía a Zeno corriendo a gran velocidad hacía donde ellos se encontraban.

Minutos después Zeno apareció corriendo muy alegre con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano ignorando el aura a muerte que envolvía a Yoon.

\- Señorita, mire que le he traido Zeno. - Dijo Zeno tendiéndole el ramo a Yona quien sonrió emocionada por las flores.

\- Muchas gracias Zeno, por eso te has retrasado? No tenías porque. Dijo Yona encantada olfateando el dulce aroma de las foras para después correr a buscar un recipiente con agua para ponerlas.

Zeno sonrió encantado de que todos hayan pensado de que había llegado tarde para comprarle un regalo a la señorita pero se quedó blanco al encontrarse frente a frente con la cara de demonio de Yoon.

\- Ahora mismo seras el encargado de buscar hierbas aromáticas para el caldo de esta noche que se encuentran en ese monte. - Dijo Yoon señalando un enorme monte que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de altura. - Ten cuidado con los lobos y los osos.

Zeno se quedó mirando la montaña con una sonrisa algo desfallecida.

\- Pobre Zeno, debería ir con el?. Dijo Yona preocupada mientras ayudaba a Yoon a montar la tiendas de acampada.

\- No hay ni osos ni lobos tranquila, lo mas peligroso que quede haber en ese monte son jabalís. - Respondió Yoon todavía molesto con Zeno. - Además alguien tenía que ir a por las hierbas.

\- Zeno es muy idiota, seguro que termina cogiendo plantas venenosas en vez de las comestibles. Murmuró Hak ayudándolos también a montar la tienda dejando blanco a Yoon tras sus palabras.

\- Shin-ah acompaña a Zeno a por las plantas por favor. Dijo Yoon nervioso a lo que el peliazul asintió estando de acuerdo y empezó a ir tras Zeno quien ya se dirigía hacia el monte.

Dos horas después y cuando ya empezaba a anochecer Zeno y Shin-ah aparecieron con un montón de plantas comestibles por lo que Yoon empezó a preparar la cena y Yona aprovechó que había un tranquilo lago al lado para ir a darse un baño junto con Ao.

\- Hoy la luna luce increíblemente hermosa verdad Ao?. Dijo Yona de muy buen humor viendo la pálida luna que le daba un toque mágico al lago.

Yona escuchó como a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Yoon dando ordenes para preparar la cena por lo que rió por lo bajo y se hundió en el agua para mojarse el cabello, fue entonces cuando al sacar la cabeza del agua vio de entre los arboles a tres figuras masculinas que la miraban fijamente escondidos entre los arboles por lo que Yona gritó avergonzada y asustada cubriéndose el cuerpo y hundiéndose mas en el agua para evitar ser vista.

\- Yona!. Escuchó gritar a los chicos mientras ella retrocedía asustada viendo como los hombres empezaban a escapar adentrándose entre los arboles justo cuando los chicos aparecieron alarmados.

\- Que sucede princesa?. Cuestiono Hak mientras que Kija y Yoon apartaban la mirada avergonzados pero también preocupados mientras que Shin-ah, Zeno y Jae-ha se acercaban a ella en estado alerta mirando a sus alrededores.

\- H-habían tres hombres espiándome!. Dijo Yona muy avergonzada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-COMO?!. Gritaron Ki-ja y Yoon claramente furiosos tras escuchar las palabras de Yona.

\- Se van a enterar... . Gruñó Hak por lo bajo. - Shin-ah envuelve a Yona con tu abrigo de pelo y sígueme , Zeno y Yoon estad con Yona y tranquilizarla , el resto venid conmigo, vamos a cazar a esos desgraciados. - Dijo Hak corriendo hacia el bosque donde segundos antes habían estado esos tres hombres. - Shin-ah utiliza tu vista para buscarlos y ve delante! Nosotros te seguimos. - Terminó de decir y en unos segundos Hak y los tres dragones desaparecieron entre los arboles mientras Zeno y Yoon se quedaron con Yona y Ao para tranquilizar a la chica que se envolvía avergonzada en el abrigo de pelo de Shin-ah.

\- Tranquila señorita, el señor y el resto les darán una buena lección a esos pervertidos. - Dijo Zeno abrazando a Yona y acariciándole la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- Cierto Yona, No pasa nada, no llores mas, estaban muy lejos y está muy oscuro, seguramente no vieron prácticamente nada. - Dijo Yoon intentando animarla sabiendo que era mentira ya que la luna esa noche alumbraba mucho.

\- Ya no me podre casar. Murmuró Yona avergonzada sin dejar de abrazar a Zeno.

\- Shhh no hables señorita, mira haremos una cosa. - Dijo Zeno separándose lentamente de Yona para sonrierle y quitarle las lagrimas de ambas mejillas con las manos y con cuidado. - Ahora que no lloras, Zeno te llevara de vuelta a tu calentito saco de dormir y comerás el rico caldo que ha preparado el muchacho y si quieres Zeno y el muchacho dormirán contigo de acuerdo?. Dijo Zeno acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa. - Y si quieres antes de dormir Zeno te contara una historia que Zeno a vivido de acuerdo?.

Yona asintió algo avergonzada y enternecida por el cuidado y el cariño que Zeno le procesaba y se levanto ayudada por Yoon, Yoon se encargó de llevar sus ropas mientras ella era cargada por Zeno ya que ambos chicos no querían que ella pisara el rocoso suelo del bosque descalza. El viaje fue algo lento ya que Zeno no tenía mucha fuerza pero a pesar de las insistencias de Yona para que la bajara el se negó y así tras cinco minutos llegaron a donde habían acampado

Tres horas después Yona se encontraba arropada y completamente dormida en su caliente saco de dormir mientras Yoon dormía junto a ella y Zeno miraba con el ceño fruncido hacía la chica que dormía plácidamente.

\- Yo no soy mujer pero supongo que debe de ser bastante traumático con dieciséis años el que tres pervertidos te hayan visto desnuda, - Se dijo a si mismo frunciendo todavía mas es ceño mientras acariciaba a Ao quien también dormía entre sus manos.

Minutos después la mirada de Zeno se dirigió hacía la cortina de salida de la tienda de campaña al sentir como sus hermanos dragones regresaban a gran velocidad por ello Zeno salió de la tienda a esperar en el claro de la noche la llegada de sus compañeros.

Minutos después aparecieron de entre los arboles y lanzaron en el suelo a tres hombres quienes se encontraban atados y con paños cubriendo sus bocas impidiendo así que hablasen y también algo magullados.

\- Al parecer son bandidos que han oído los rumores que se han esparcido sobre nosotros y pretendían secuestrar a la princesa para venderla a un rico mercader que pide un alto precio por la princesa. - Dijo Ki-ja con una mirada llena de promesas de muerte. - Los escuchamos hablar de ello sin que ellos notaran nuestra presencia.

\- No solo la vieron desnuda sino que pretendían secuestrarla, eso merece un buen castigo. Dijo Jae-ha crujiendo sus nudillos con una mirada tenebrosa mientras Shin-ah a su lado asentía también con un aire algo terrorífico a su alrededor causando que los gemidos de pánico de los hombres incrementaran. - Propongo atarlos y tirarlos al lago para que mueran ahogados.

\- No, necesitamos saber quien es ese mercader que quiere a Yona. - Dijo Hak de brazos cruzados. - Hay que hacerlos hablar, pero rápido, no quiero que Yona vea a los pervertidos.

\- Zeno conoce miles de técnicas de tortura. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo de brazos cruzados. - Muchas de ellas me las hice a mi mismo cuando me aburría.

\- Gracias Zeno, pero no entres en detalles. - Dijo Jae-ha con el rostro algo blanco a lo que Zeno rió entre dientes.

Por suerte ante las amenazas de tortura de Hak y los Cuatro dragones los bandidos revelaron el nombre del mercader en el mismo segundo en el que les quitaron la mordaza, el mercader se llamaba Dae-Ho (A/U: Nombre completamente inventado) y era un noble situado en la tribu de la tierra. Según los bandidos ese hombre pretendía vender a la princesa a un precio desorbitado ya que tras los rumores se empezó a suponer que la princesa debía de ser algo como la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu y se había vuelto muy buscada.

\- Sabía que nos habíamos vuelto algo conocidos pero esto es exagerar. - Dijo Jae-ha dejándose caer sentado en el suelo. - Esto es un problema, muchos iran tras Yona-chan.

\- Que problema hay? Que vengan los que quieran, les mostrare a todos hasta donde puede llegar la furia del dragón blanco para proteger a su maestra. - Dijo Kija agrandando su garra y mirando con sed de sangre a los bandidos quienes retrocedieron asustados todavía sin levantarse del suelo.

\- Eso es cierto, ese noble Dae como se llame es un poco estúpido, quiero decir, es cierto que mucha gente habla de nosotros porque últimamente se menciona mucho la aparición de los cuatro dragones que acompañan a una chica de cabello carmesí por todas las aldeas y pueblos por los que hemos ido camuflados. por eso ese mercader debería haber supuesto que los cuatro dragones protegían a la princesa, porque mandó a tres simples bandidos tras ella? Acaso es idiota?. - Dijo Yoon apoyándose en un árbol seriamente para después mirar a los bandidos. - Seguro que ese tipo os mando para secuestrar a la princesa?

\- B-bueno si, escuchamos que se os ha visto hace poco por estar tierras y os buscamos, el señor Dae-Ho nos dijo que nos lleváramos a la chica cuando esta estuviera sola, no la estábamos espiando que quede claro. - Dijo uno de los bandidos que parecía ser mas joven que el resto muy nervioso por la mirada asesina de los dragones.

\- Eso no importa, habéis visto el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa y eso es un grave pecado que merece la muerte. - Dijo Kija siniestramente asustando mas a los bandidos.

\- Hakuryuu no hará falta matarlos. - Dijo Zeno de brazos cruzados. - La señorita se encuentra muy avergonzada así que propongo hacerles probar un poco de su propia medicina. - Dijo este sonriendo ante la mirada desconcertada de todos.

\- Que propone nuestro venerable anciano que hagamos? - Dijo Jae-Ha sonriendo con curiosidad ante la feliz pero para nada inocente sonrisa del Ouryuu.

Días después en un poblado llamado Taiko situado en la tribu de la tierra los habitantes se reunieron en la plaza central de su gran poblado en plena mañana muy consternados y confundidos ya que la gran mansión que se situaba justo en esa plaza amaneció con tres hombres atados a los tres grandes pilares que decoraban aquella gran mansión completamente desnudos y llenos de golpes y heridas.

Ante aquello muchos rieron y las mujeres se cubrieron la vista avergonzadas mas el único furioso fue el propietario de aquella mansión quien no era ni mas ni menos que el noble que gobernaba aquel poblado, Dae-Ho ordenó inmediatamente a sus guardias que liberasen a aquellos bandidos y los expulsaran de su poblado mas cuando estos se acercaron a desatar a los inconscientes hombres uno de ellos despertó de golpe y empezó a gritar a voces.

\- Son reales! Los rumores son reales! Los cuatro dragones en verdad existen y han aparecido!. - Gritó aquel bandido a pleno pulmón causando que todos los ciudadanos callasen. - Tienen una fuerza enorme! Y unos poderes increíbles! El dragón blanco tenía una garra blanca enorme! Y otro volaba por los aires!. - Siguió gritando aquel bandido con la mirada desorbitada observando a la gente del pueblo quienes ahora escuchaban atentamente sorprendidos y algo nerviosos por lo que aquel hombre gritaba. - La chica de cabello carmesí! También es real! Ella es protegida por los dragones y es idéntica al rey Hiryuu! Ellos nos hicieron esto porque intentamos capturarla!.

\- Cállate idiota! Guardias echadles ya del pueblo!. - Bramó nervioso el noble Dae-Ho temiendo que el bandido revelase su acuerdo y de que esto llegase a oídos del general de la tribu de la tierra. - Es solo un lunático que dice tonterías!.

Los guardias se llevaron a los otros dos hombres inconscientes, mas este ultimo bandido se intentó resistir sin dejar de gritar con la mirada desorbitada y algo lunática.

\- No miento! Creerme! La leyenda es cierta! Y esa chica de cabello carmesí en verdad debe de ser la reencarnación del dragón rojo! Los dioses dragones en verdad existen! Y aquellos guerreros dragones están en Kouka! .

Cinco minutos después los bandidos fueron expulsados del pueblo pero tras aquello el poblado de Taiko se envolvió en un ambiente lleno de tensión en donde todo el poblado empezó a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Pensé que solo eran rumores pero en verdad han aparecido los cuatro dragones de la leyenda?

\- Aquel bandido parecía estar loco, tal vez se lo inventó todo.

\- Pero aquellos tres hombres en verdad se encontraban muy heridos, y si es mentira lo que dicen como terminaron atados y desnudos allí?

\- Entonces esta noche los cuatro guerreros dragones estuvieron en nuestro poblado atando a esos bandidos en los pilares de la mansión del señor Dae-Ho?

\- Entonces en verdad el rey Hiryuu existió? Y a vuelto a nacer en aquella chica de cabello carmesí?

\- Hay que informar de esto a todo Kouka!


End file.
